The present invention relates to a brake system of a drum brake, comprising a carrier unit and a brake cylinder, in particular for use in commercial vehicles or utility vehicles.
Brake systems of wedge drum brakes are known in the prior art, wherein the wheel of a utility vehicle is slowed down by means of a brake drum rotating with the wheel and brake shoe elements engaging the brake drum. In order to fix the non-rotating components of the brake system to the frame of the utility vehicle, a carrier unit or a brake carrier is used in a known manner, which secures or supports for example components such as brake shoe elements or brake cylinders against displacement relative to the vehicle frame of the utility vehicle. Up to now, only brake cylinders especially designed for wedge drum brakes could be fixed to the carrier unit via a longish tube-shaped element, wherein in particular due to the high weight and the long lever arm, tremendous moments cause loads on and fatigue of the connection site of the brake cylinder on the carrier unit. Furthermore, the brake cylinders for wedge drum brakes are considerably more expensive compared to brake cylinders for disc brake systems since they are not manufactured in mass production processes.
The object underlying the present invention is to optimize the connection site of the brake cylinder on the carrier unit and, at the same time, to make it possible to use as brake cylinder also a standard brake cylinder, as it is used in disc brake systems, for example.